


The Unholy Union of Antler Boy and the High Priestess of Demonia

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 day cheesy tropes challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Arranged Marriage, Humor, Multi, Pre-Slash, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So here they were, at the altar, Sam all spruced up in traditional Demonian garb, which consisted of a loincloth, some jewelry, a ridiculous, antler-like hat, and little else. The barely suppressed bitchy frown on his face was what truly made the outfit.</p><p>Next to him stood the High Priestess, Ruby. Demonians were humanoid, nearly indistinguishable from humans save for their eyes, which were an oily black. The overall effect was kind of unsettling but Ruby was smoking hot regardless. If Dean weren't heads over heels in love with his Vulcan First Officer he might be kind of jealous of his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unholy Union of Antler Boy and the High Priestess of Demonia

**Author's Note:**

> 30 day cheesy trope challenge: #12 - Arranged Marriage AU
> 
> [The challenge](http://ghiraher.tumblr.com/post/37135733342/30-day-cheesy-tropes-challenge)
> 
> Whee Star Trek AU! Dean as Kirk, Cas as Spock, and Sam as McCoy or whoever I guess (he's on the crew, is the point). Also, let's ignore that as a Vulcan, Cas would have a higher ESP rating than any human.

"This is a nice change of pace."

From the corner of his eye, Dean saw his First Officer frowning slightly. "Judging by your tone and expression, you are joking. I fail to see the humor of the situation."

Dean snorted. "You would."

Dean failed to see what _wasn't_ funny about this situation. As a gesture of goodwill to the Federation, the newly joined Demonians had insisted on a wedding between their High Priestess and one of the Enterprise's crew, to symbolize the union of Demonia and the Federation.

For once, Dean had not been first pick for the groom. The Demonians valued extrasensory perception over any other quality, and so they'd picked the member of the crew with the highest ESP rating.

Which just so happened to be Sam.

So here they were, at the altar, Sam all spruced up in traditional Demonian garb, which consisted of a loincloth, some jewelry, a ridiculous, antler-like hat, and little else. The barely suppressed bitchy frown on his face was what truly made the outfit.

Next to him stood the High Priestess, Ruby. Demonians were humanoid, nearly indistinguishable from humans save for their eyes, which were an oily black. The overall effect was kind of unsettling but Ruby was smoking hot regardless. If Dean weren't heads over heels in love with his Vulcan First Officer he might be kind of jealous of his little brother.

Speaking of, said First Officer was still frowning, probably trying to figure out what Dean found so funny about Sam getting married to an alien priestess. Dean turned his attention back to the altar, trying and failing to suppress a fond smile.

Ruby began chanting. The universal translator could only translate one word in ten, and Ruby punctuated each sentence with a sound that could only be described as a strangled moan. At the altar, Sam reached down to adjust his loincloth.

"How long is this thing again?" Dean whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Five hours," Cas replied. His voice was perfectly neutral and yet Dean could hear the disapproval and the 'Shut up Captain, this is Serious Business' in every syllable.

Still. Five hours was a long time. Thankfully, there was Sam's antler hat and loincloth to look and laugh silently at. And if that got boring, well...

Dean glanced at his First Officer. Cas looked every bit the perfect Vulcan, save for those bright blue human eyes, and the slight green flush in his cheeks. Seemed Sam wasn't the only one affected by Ruby's chanting.


End file.
